


After the Arrow

by Huskygummyworms



Series: Twist Relationships [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Non Explicit, clean, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskygummyworms/pseuds/Huskygummyworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people would rather Gale and Katniss, then Peeta and Katniss. And that's exactly what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series it's going to be twist relationships in popular books.

"Get out Peeta, you know I am done with your Psychotic antics!" I screamed. Ever since I  had shot President Coin, Peeta thought that he would be the star of my life. Although I will admit I want him back so much, but if it's anything my life has taught me it's that some things can't be fixed. I chose the love of my life, Gale, he was always so sweet to me. I just threw him to the side but all that was over. A sharp pain hit me in my side, snatching my conscience out of my thought. There was a fire in Peeta's eye, his fist swung through the air connecting with my left ribs. I screamed as a shudder ran up my back, he flew through the air collapsing on me. His fingers curled around my neck for the second time. Weight increasing on his arms, starting to crush my windpipe. Black spots danced in the side of my vision, my strength started to seep away from my arms. Out of my limited vision I see Peeta’s eyes roll up, his head droop, and his spine slack. Gale stood above, with a large metal pipe in his hand. 

 

“Katniss, are you okay?” Gale said nervously. “Yeah I’m fine,” I replied. I looked down solemnly at the knocked out Peeta. We could all agree that he had it coming, but still it’s just not right that this happened. None the less I kissed Gale on the cheek, and prepared to grab Peeta's legs. Gale shook his head, then swung his foot in a painful arch and kicked Peeta out of the way. “He doesn’t deserve to be moved!” Gale inquired with a lace of poison. 

 

“I got to get some food,” I commented. I walked into my way to big house, and grabbed the one thing that had kept me alive. My Bow, it had never betrayed me like so many other people have. My feet dragged through the long corridor again, Gale was waiting at the door with me. “Ready to go?” He asked. “Yep” I responded with a sarcastic voice. 

 

We trudged through the small meadow, one foot after the other. Towards the solemn woods, the same woods that they had hunted in their whole life. It had never let them down, it had always provided them with food to eat. Gale grabbed his bow, tucked away inside a small tree. Some reason still convinced him to hide it in the woods, even though there's no one to stop him. Nonetheless they traveled through the woods, searching for anything that moves.

 

A small bird tried to fly away, as they approached. I slung my arrow onto the string of my bow with my pointer and middle finger. I swung back the string with ease, then released. The small wooden arrow flicked through the air making direct contact with the bird. 

 

The bird made a tiny chirp, as the life was knocked out of it by a single arrow shot. My feet dragged towards the bird to collect it. “Katniss, I need to talk to you.” Gale said with the most sincere voice he had ever used. 

 

“What is it?” I asked in a matching sincere voice. He walked towards me, a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. I realized that look was love and longing. “I love you!” Gale said. I stared at him, my mind not knowing how to respond. “I think I love you too” I replied with uncertainty. 

 

“Well good, because I am going to kiss you now” Gale inquired while he leaned in. I didn’t stop in I leaned in just the same. Our lips touched right in the middle of the woods. We couldn’t talk, we were blindly rubbing our faces together.

 

All I could think about was how much I loved him, he pulled back. “Katniss, I want to tell you something.” He said with the same look in his eyes. “Yes what is it?” I asked breathing hard to catch my breath. “I want to be with you everyday!” he said. And I answered him by kissing him again. 

 

He put his hand around my waist, as I moved my hands around his face. I tilted my face the opposite direction that he did. I pushed in closer, and he did the same. My back hit a tree, I pushed my back away from the tree. 

 

He took away his lips away, and had his forehead leaning against mine. The light was setting and I knew exactly why he had done that. I take his hand, as we began to walk towards my bigger than necessary house.

 

I take my free hand and twisted the knob, we walked through the corridor of my house. We arrive on my bedroom, I could tell Gale would not be going back to his house. But yet I still gladly welcome it. We slip into the bed, my head resting on his shoulder. His hand slips unto my lower stomach.

 

For the first time since killing President Coin I felt safe. And as I closed my eyes, and the darkness of sleep close in on it. I felt completely secure, Gale shifted putting his head closer to the crest of my neck. And we both fall asleep in peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fan-fic I hope you will follow the upcoming series


End file.
